Ser un Insolente da Suerte
by Anael-D02
Summary: INSOLENTE. esa es la palabra perfecta para describir a Taichi Yagami. y sus bocas se juntaron accidentalmente...-"despues de todo ser un insolente...da suerte"-. Michi One-Shot.


**Ser un insolente da suerte.**

Insolente.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para definir a Taichi Yagami, al menos para la castaña. Tai siempre lograba sacar a la chica de sus casillas, simplemente a veces… no lo soportaba. Siempre que lo veía era lo mismo, la misma rutina, platicaban un rato y luego el le decía _princesa._ Amaba que le dijeran princesa, pero cuando Tai lo decía con el afán de hacerla enojar, su humor cambiaba drásticamente, le recordaba cuando fue una princesa en el Digimundo y fue un poco mala con esos Digimons.

-¡Oh vamos!, no seas exagerada Mimi-

¡¿Exagerada?, ¿Ahora ella era exagerada?, no respondió, solo se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente, por su parte Tai, al no obtener respuesta subió los hombros y siguió hablando. ¡¿Cómo podía seguir hablando sin pedirle una disculpa?, definitivamente Mimi estaba muy indignada.

-¿No vas a hablar?-cuestionó el chico. Ella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Esta vez no le iba a ganar.

-Ok, ok, si la princesita no quiere hablar-Mimi apretó los ojos aún más-… no queda de otra…-continuo haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos, ¿le iría a pedir perdón?

-Mimi…yo- comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- yo… estoy completamente seguro de que estas loca- sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato. Pobre ilusa.

-¿Loca?- pregunto visiblemente enojada

-Aja- contestó simplemente Tai-Eres una princesita loca-

Ella abrió sus enormes ojos tanto que le dolieron ¿princesita loca?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle así? ¡definitivamente era un insolente!. Si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba furiosa, y su "lindo" comentario la puso "mejor". Pero Tai siguió hablando, Mimi abrió aún más los ojos y se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada esperando una disculpa.

Pero nada.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y cruzo los brazos. Tai paró de hablar, Mimi había cruzado los brazos.

_-"Oh, oh, esta vez si me pase"- _pensó mirando a Mimi con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

Cerró los ojos para pensar, si le pedía perdón en ese momento… seguro le patearía el trasero.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y la vio ahí con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos en la misma posición. Agachó la cabeza y sonrió, le gustaba ver rabiar a la castaña, más si era por su cumpla.

Se ve veía más….linda, si… mucho más linda de lo que era.

Por su parte Mimi seguía en la misma posición esperando una disculpa, cosa que posiblemente no pasaría.

-_"Tal vez ya se fue y me dejo aquí…"- _un nudo de decepción se creo en su garganta ¿Acaso la había dejado sola?-_"No… Tai no es así"- _pensó asintiendo levemente. Abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí y efectivamente ahí estaba, pero… estaba…¿sonriendo?

¡Ahora ese tarado se iba a burlar de ella!, ¡¿Qué pretendía?

Tai subió la cabeza y la encontró viéndolo con el ceño más fruncido de lo que estaba antes (si es que se podía más). De pronto la castaña movió sus labios susurrando algo que el Joven alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto enojado

-¡INSOLENTE!- le grito Mimi tan fuerte que seguro Michael la había escuchado en USA.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!...¡Histérica!-

Grave error. Mimi se lanzó a él dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada, si no hubiera sido porque su pie patinó y resbalo y entre la caída, los gritos y los reflejos de Tai quedaron en una situación muy…incomoda. Mimi cayó arriba de Tai y para colmo de ambos una de las piernas de Mimi se enlazo con las de Tai y si algo más podía empeorar cada intento de salir de esa posición era fallido.

Tai miraba a toda la gente que pasaba por ese pedazo del parque. ¡Ni que fueran bichos raros! Miro a Mimi muy sonrojada.

-"_que más da…después de toda ya parecemos bichos raros"-_

Y de pronto sus bocas se juntaron _accidentalmente._

-"_después de todo ser un insolente da suerte"-_ese fue el último pensamiento de Tai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola!

Como les dije: ando inspirada en el michi hehe, pero no se preocupen que…

¡ya tengo varios One-shots de: **10 cosas que Yamato ama de Sora.** Pronto podrán leerlos. Y bueno por otro la esto es a todos los que leen **Mi Mujer está embarazada:**

Tuve un problema al subir el siguiente capi y tendré que esperar más de lo que esperaba, así que aproveche esta oportunidad para avisarles.

Ahora creo que es todo, si les ha gustado dejen un review! No cuesta nada x)

Anael-D02


End file.
